1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and a system for discontinuous reception for data transmission/reception in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
With the development of a communication system, consumers such as companies and individuals have used a wide variety of wireless terminals.
Accordingly, communication service providers have continued to attempt to create a new communication service market for wireless terminals, and expand the existing communication service market by providing reliable and low-cost services.